That's All Part Nine
by babyscouse
Summary: Arthur and Eames in love. Simple. Domesticity.


After Eames had said his goodbyes to Arthur and cleaned himself up; enough to be presentable anyway, he exited the small stationary cupboard and headed back to his desk. Hopefully Mr Saito hadn't noticed his absence. Eames didn't think his boss would appreciate hot as all hell phone sex on company time.

Just as Eames began to settle into his current project, smile impossible to tamp down as his mind replayed his delightful afternoon conversation, his aforementioned boss appeared as if from thin air, at his side. Eames flinched reflexively, mouth forming a soft 'O'.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything Mr Eames?" Saito asked in his usual polite tone.

"Ah, of course not Sir. Did you need to see me?" Eames asked, brows creased and slightly confused.

"If you have a moment." Saito replied, in a tone that left Eames no room to decline.

Saito had already begun to wend his way back to his office, stopping to chat briefly with several staff, preferring to interact with his employees as often as he could. Eames stood up warily, slipping his jacket back on, mind racing through possible reasons for this impromptu meeting. He could only conclude that he'd been spotted in the stationary cupboard, maybe my Mr Saito himself, or maybe a new junior architect, looking to get in the bosses good books by snitching on him.

As Eames reached Saito's office, the man himself was already seated behind his desk, own jacket removed, and sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He had a brilliant poker face and looked stern often, so Eames couldn't determine what the man might say next.

"Sir?" Eames enquired, knocking gently on the open door.

"Come in Mr Eames, please sit down." Saito answered, gesturing to the comfy armchairs across from him.

Eames walked gingerly to the seats, heart beginning to beat quicker, the nearer he got. He could feel his palms beginning to sweat, a sure sign of his nervousness. He was starting to second guess himself, wondering how stealthy he'd really been, tucked into a corner, boxes of staples digging into his back, biting his forearm to stop from moaning too loudly, but not doing a very good job as Arthur rocked his damn world.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you in here on such short notice, am I right?" Saito spoke, breaking his train of thought.

Saito leaned forward in his seat as Eames squirmed uncomfortably under his penetrative gaze, nodding jerkily, not trusting himself to speak.

"Well, I had a very interesting conversation earlier today. I tried to find you then, but you weren't at your desk."

"Yes Sir, I know…but I was just…" Eames tried, struggling to think of a decent enough excuse.

"Don't worry Mr Eames; I have your ear now." Saito added, cutting Eames off smoothly.

Before Eames could reply or question his presence in the man's office, Saito smiled warmly and motioned to Eames most recent completed work. The one he'd finished on his anniversary.

Eames had been too flustered to notice it at all when he'd first sat down, but now he recognised it straight away, and felt a sigh of relief that this conversation was nothing to do with his disappearance from his desk. Although that worry had faded, he felt a new ball of panic settle into the pit of his stomach. Was all his hard work being brought into question? Was he getting fired?

Again, Saito spoke before Eames could focus on producing words.

"I brought you in here Mr Eames, to inform you of your promotion." Saito grinned, probably noting Eames' distress.

"My what?!" Eames all but shrieked, rising from his seat quickly in shock.

He caught himself a second later, sitting back down and clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry Sir, but did you say _promotion_?" Eames asked sceptically.

"Yes Mr Eames. As I said earlier, I had a very interesting conversation this morning; with the senior associates. They were all very impressed with your latest work, as am I."

Eames couldn't really find any words, still in a state of shock.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how hard you work. Late hours, exceptional creativity, insightful ideas. You're very deserving of this position, and I hope you will accept?" Saito asked, still smiling.

Eames stood, arm reaching out to shake Saito's, smile bursting across his face and heart beating heavily for an entirely different reason now.

"Of course I'll accept Mr Saito, Sir, thank you for this opportunity, I won't let you down. I- thank you…" He babbled, not realising he was still shaking Saito's hand rather excessively. Saito continued to smile though, clearly pleased with his decision.

Eames released his boss's hand and started to make his way out of the room, continuing his ramblings of thanks, cheeks starting to ache from smiling. As he was nearly out the door, Saito stopped him.

"Forgetting something?" He chuckled, holding his hand out with something sitting in the middle on his palm.

Eames made his way back over quickly, confusion written on his face.

"The key to your new office Mr Eames." Saito confirmed, still amused with Eames and his reaction.

Eames retrieved the key - _His key_ from the other man's hand and clutched it proudly.

"Good work Mr Eames. Very good work."

Eames knew that was his cue to leave, as his senior sat back in his chair and resumed doing whatever it was he'd been doing before their discussion.

The rest of the day seemed to whir past Eames. It all felt a bit too good to be true. Like a dream he was bound to wake up from. He accepted congratulations from co-workers, as well as some jealous side-long glances. He greeted every senior architect that stopped by his desk to pat him on the back and spoke in great detail about the project that had landed him the promotion. Then, brimming with excitement, he packed his few belongings and moved into his new office. It was light and spacious, and more importantly quiet and private. He felt like he could get more work done in the relative solitude, without resorting to the rigorous late nights. Although Eames was eager to settle himself in, he was more than ready to go home and celebrate with the person who mattered the most. His darling.

The train ride home was evidence to Eames' good mood. It was the usual crowded mess of bodies that it always was, but Eames spent the entire journey smiling distantly and watching the city morph into suburbia.

Eames had almost forgotten about Evie as he strode up the driveway and all but burst through the front door. He listened carefully as he gently pushed the heavy front door closed, but the house was quiet. No screaming babies or Arthur for that matter. Even Peppa didn't come to greet him, as was the usual script.

As Eames tiptoed silently towards the living room he heard the faintest of noises. He recognised the sound straight away. He maneuvered carefully, taking care not to step on dog or baby toys, and stood gazing down on the adorable scene before him.

Spread lazily along the couch nearest the window was Arthur and the baby. Arthur's head was tilted towards his right shoulder, facing Eames, and while one hand was loose and curled around the baby's bottle, the other was curled strongly and reassuringly around Evie's tiny frame. Cocooned in blankets, she lay stretched out along his chest and stomach. Both were breathing softly and little snores broke through Arthur's lips on each exhale. Arthur mustn't have expected to fall asleep as there were markers and notes from his next novel littering the area around them. Peppa had made himself at home on those, sleeping fitfully by Arthur's feet.

While Eames was busy gushing and grinning at the sight, Arthur began to stir, no doubt feeling eyes on him. He looked beautifully bewildered for a moment, all sloe eyed and soft featured, hair a wild tangle. Eames loved and treasured these private glimpses he caught of his Arthur. Would happily remain in bed for days, weeks even, just to indulge.

"Hey you." Arthur gruffed softly, voice still thick with sleep.

"Hello darling. Did you have a nice sleep?" Eames grinned, gliding his fingers along Arthur's sharp cheekbones and up into his wild hair.

"Mmmm, yeah. What time is it?"

"Six-thirty just turned. Do you want me to put Evie down in her crib while you put the kettle on?" Eames suggested, engrossed in his task.

"I'd love to say no, because this feels so nice, but yeah…take her up, if you don't mind."

Eames pulled his fingers back and eased Evie, blankets an' all, up from Arthur's chest and into his arms. She wriggled grouchily at first, but then eased back into sleep with a few sucks of her pacifier and some gentle rocking.

As he swayed smoothly, making sure the baby would indeed sleep, Arthur stretched himself awake, his body arching up off the couch _very _enticingly, sending a shiver down Eames back, and into his toes.

"You wicked temptation, love." Eames smirked.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but continued to stretch, clearly making a show of it.

Eames chuckled, grinning widely as he ascended the stairs to sort Evie out, grabbing a fresh bottle on his way.

On returning back downstairs, baby monitor in hand, he went straight to the kitchen, already smelling the strong coffee Arthur all but lived on when he was writing. As expected Arthur was busying himself at the sink, clearing the few dishes away that were left over from lunchtime. He'd tamed his hair slightly and some leftover lasagne was cooking away in the oven.

Eames moved to his back, wrapping his arms solidly around Arthur's waist. He pressed a kiss to Arthur's shoulder, before placing his chin there, quickly relaxing into the familiar smell and feel of his partner. After a quiet moment, Arthur turned to face Eames, arms going up around his neck to ease him down into a proper kiss, moaning eagerly.

Eames broke the kiss reluctantly, feeling the excitement of his news ready to burst out of him. Arthur smiled up at him, openly and full of dimples, already waiting for him to speak.

"I had a very nice talk with my boss today, darling." He began, hands rubbing shapes into Arthur's back.

"Did you now…well was it nicer than _our _little talk?" Arthur teased, rocking his hips into Eames'.

"No conversation could be nicer than that one." Eames grinned. "It was however, an informative affair." He continued.

"Oh?" Arthur asked, interest clear.

"Mhm. As of today my little sex-pot, you are looking at the new senior associate of Saito & Saito Architecture." Eames announced.

"No freakin' way!" Arthur all but screamed, eyes wide.

"Yes, freakin' way darling!" Eames laughed.

Arthur immediately pulled him back down into a spine tingling kiss.

"Congratulations baby!" He beamed, when they pulled apart. "I'm so proud of you." He finished, punctuating with another smouldering kiss.

Before he knew what was happening, Arthur ducked away and moved to turn the kettle and oven off.

"What are you doing?" He asked, brows knitted together.

"To hell with the lasagne!" Arthur shouted, moving quickly through the kitchen, before turning to smile at Eames.

"Get upstairs, get naked and get comfy. We're going to celebrate!"


End file.
